My Little Happiness
by aicchan
Summary: Bukan gosip sembarangan sih, soalnya aku sendiri yang selalu berdendang, "Helena, my baby I'm coming home now." Oke, aku terdengar seperti orang gila, tapi aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari pesona Helena yang menawan itu. -Fic untuk challenge di INFANTRUM bertajuk SOFT KITTY dan special untuk HARI KUCING tanggal 8 Agustus mendatang- XD


**My Little Happiness**

Disclaimer : SUNRISE

Pair : Duo Maxwell

Rating : K

Genre : Family – Friendship

-Fic yang ditujukan sebagai jawaban dari challenge milik **Ambudaff** dan **Psychochiatrist** di **Infantrum** dengan tajuk **Soft Kitty**. Sekaligus sebagai peringatan **Hari Kucing** di tanggal **8 Agustus **nanti. Semoga bisa menghibur =)) -

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hari ini hari yang cerah. Seperti biasa, aku bangun jam 7, seperti biasa juga aku hampir melempar jam wekerku karena sudah menganggu mimpi indahku semalam. Menguap malas, aku keluar dari selimut dan turun dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

"Miaw~" suara manis nan menggemaskan itu membuatku menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat makhluk mungil yang menjadi kesayanganku, Helena, kucing ras persia yang sekarang menjadi kesayanganku.

Aku menggendong kucing itu dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, _"hey, honey_. Kau lapar? Aku akan siapkan makanan, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku mandi, _okay_?" Seolah mengerti ucapanku, Helena mengeong lagi dan melompat turun dari gendonganku. Kucing pintar. Aku pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk menunaikan kewajiban pagi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di kamar mandi, aku berganti pakaian dengan seragam Preventer. Yeah, setelah perang selesai tahun lalu, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Preventer, organisasi militer satu-satunya yang diakui secara legal oleh dunia. Begitu juga dengan rekan pilotku yang lain. Tapi setiap kali pulang ke rumah dan hanya menemukan kehampaan, lama kelamaan jadi bosan, maka aku pun menuruti saran Quatre untuk memelihara hewan sebagai teman di rumah. _Little_ Quatre memang tempat yang tepat untuk curhat. Coba kalau aku curhat ke Heero atau Wufei, bisa-bisa aku dicuekin. Trowa? Bisa jadi dia menyarankan aku untuk memelihara singa saja.

Tak lelah menjelajahi puluhan Pet Shop, akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada Helena pada pandangan pertama. Bulunya yang putih bersih, matanya yang bulat dan besar selalu memandang dengan pandangan super manis. Tanpa pikir dua kali, aku pun membelinya dan membawanya pulang. Hari ini, tepat empat bulan aku hidup dengan Helena. Rasa sepi setiap pulang kerja sudah hilang karena Helena dengan setia menungguku di depan pintu. Anak manis, sudah hafal jam berapa aku akan datang.

Di kantor pun aku membiarkan gosip beredar yang mengatakan kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Helena. Bukan gosip sembarangan sih, soalnya aku sendiri yang selalu berdendang, _"Helena, my baby~ I'm coming home now."_ Oke, aku terdengar seperti orang gila, tapi aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari pesona Helena yang menawan itu.

"Meow~"

Aku langsung menoleh ke pintu dan melihat Helena menunggu di sana, "_okay_, _baby_. Kita makan sekarang," sekali lagi menggendong Helena, aku menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan untuknya. Helena-ku ini tak akan mengampuniku kalau sampai telat memberinya makan. Terbukti di minggu pertama, Helena meninggalkan tanda cinta berupa cakaran di pipiku karena aku lupa mengisi wadah makannya.

Setelah menyodorkan sewadah penuh makanan kucing kesukaannya, aku mulai memanggang roti dan membuat telur mata sapi sebagai menuku. Saat mataku menyapu kalender digital di atas kulkas, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini waktunya perawatan untuk Helena. Oh, jangan salah, Helena sangat suka diajak ke salon di Pet Shop yang ada di flat tempatku tinggal, sampai petugas yang biasa merawatnya bilang kalau Helena ini kucing yang sangat suka berdandan.

_That's my Princess._

Lagipula aku tertolong dengan adanya service penuh di Petshop itu. Jujur aku kapok memandikan Helena. Sekali mencoba dulu, dia nyaris menghancurkan seisi flatku karena tidak mau bulu indahnya basah terkena air.

Aku memperbaiki kepangan rambutku setelah membersihkan dapur dari sisa-sisa sarapan tadi, kemudian aku memasukkan Helena dalam kandangnya. Seperti yang ku duga, kucing manisku ini terlihat sangat senang. Dia tahu kalau dia akan menjalani perawatan seharian kalau aku memasukkannya dalam kandang seperti ini.

Karena jarak dari flat ke HQ Preventer tak begitu jauh, aku lebih memilik transportasi dengan kedua kakiku saja daripada mengendarai mobil atau motor. Lagipula udara di Bumi lumayan menyenangkan, natural, bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Tak seperti di koloni yang semua serba teratur, bahkan jadwal hujan pun sudah ditetapkan. Itu… terasa membosankan.

Aku menyerahkan Helena pada petugas Petshop yang sudah aku kenal betul. Gadis manis yang berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik lucu di wajahnya, "Yo, Marie, sayangi Helena-ku ya, aku akan menjemputnya sore nanti."

"Pasti, Mr. Maxwell," ujar Marie seraya mengeluarkan Helena dari kandangnya.

"_Be a good girl, honey!"_ aku mengusap wajah Helena yang bersuara pelan, aku tahu dia suka dibelai seperti ini. Lalu aku pun berlalu dari Petshop itu dan menuju ke kantor. Ya… meski dinamakan badan militer, Preventer tak selalu berurusan dengan senjata. Sejak awal bergabung, aku dan yang lalin belum sekalipun mendapat misi yang berhubungan dengan senjata. Ya—semoga saja tidak akan ada misi itu selamanya. Kedamaian seperti ini bukan tercapai dalam satu dua hari saja, aku tak mau kedamaian yang baru seumur jagung ini rusak di tangan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Sampai di lantai 12, aku pun langsung masuk ke ruang kerja yang aku bagi bersama rekan pilot-ku, tapi di sana baru ada Quatre dan Wufei saja.

"_Morning_," sapaku.

"Oh, Duo," Quatre menghampiri ke meja kerjaku yang dekat dengan jendela, "Heero dan Trowa sedang ada misi, apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk merapikan dokumen-dokumen ini?"

"Tentu saja," kataku segera, lalu aku menoleh pada pemuda China yang serius memandang layar komputernya, "si Wufei kenapa? Mukanya tegang begitu?"

Quatre menahan tawa, "kurasa dia membuat sedikit kesalahan di misinya yang kemarin itu, dan aku dengar Lady Une memberinya ceramah panjang."

Aku tak kuasa menahan senyum di wajahku. Kena ceramah Lady Une? Itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Percaya padaku yang kehilangan nafsu makan setelah mendapat 'siraman rohani' dari pimpinan Preventer. Wanita satu itu memang tangguh, tak salah dulu Treize Kushernada mempercayai Lady Une sebagai tangan kanannya baik di bidang politik maupun militer.

"Omongo-omong, bagaimana dengan Helena?" tanya Quatre.

"Helena? Oh~ dia baik. Sangat baik. Sekarang dia jadi ratu sehari bersama Marie."

Quatre, yang juga sudah hafal jadwal bulanan Helena, tersenyum, "kau memanjakan dia sekali ya Duo?"

"Hm~ bagaimana tidak? Lagipula, sejak ada Helena, aku jadi lebih betah di rumah. Waktu libur pun jadi tidak membosankan lagi."

"Senang melihatmu datang ke kantor dengan wajah rileks, Duo."

Aku memandang sobat pirangku, "ya… tahu kalau ada yang menunggu kedatanganku di rumah, rasanya hidup ini sudah sempurna."

Quatre menepuk-nepuk punggungku, "apapun itu, yang penting sekarang kita bereskan tumpukan dokumen di sini, atau Helena akan murka kalau kau telat menjemputnya."

Aku tertawa dan mengikuti Quatre ke meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan dokumen entah apa yang bertumpuk di sana.

.

Jam 5 sore, aku berpamitan pada menghuni kantor, Quatre dan Wufei, yang masih memandangi layar komputernya dengan penuh dedikasi. Sedikit mempercepat langkahku, aku menuju ke Petshop dimana Helena memanjakan diri. Membayar semua biaya yang dibutuhkan, aku pun membawa Helena pulang ke flat tercinta kami.

"Ah~ _home sweet home_," aku mengunci pintu depan dan mengeluarkan Helena yang langsung menuju ke bantal bundar di samping sofa, singgasananya. Aku pun melesat ke kamar mandi.

Segar dan bersih setelah mandi, aku berganti pakaian dengan kaus tanpa lengan plus celana jeans. Helena datang padaku saat aku masuk ke dapur.

"Meow~"

Aaah~ suaranya yang manja itu… Melupakan niat mengambil sekaleng cola, aku menggendong Helena dan membawanya duduk di sofa, kucing putih itu mangsung melingkar di pangkuanku. Sedang ingin bermanja, mungkin? Aku pun menyalakan televisi dan melihat acara apapun yang tampak di layar. Tanganku membelai bulu Helena yang halus, kucing itu tampak senang dan mengeluarkan suara semacam dengkuran pelan. Manisnya….

Baru saja bersantai sejenak, bel pintu terdengar nyaring. Helena mendesis marah saat aku menurunkannya dan beranjak ke pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Marie.

"Maaf menganggu, Mr Maxwell," gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah bola plastik berisi lonceng padaku, "aku lupa memberikan ini, hadiah untuk Helena karena sudah setia menjadi langganan kami."

"Ah, thanks, Marie. Aku yakin Helena akan suka."

Marie langsung berpamitan setelah sempat memberi salam pada Helena yang berdiri di sebelahku dengan wajah –yang terlihat- sebal. Aku menutup pintu dan manguncinya lagi.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu. Marie memberimu ini," aku menunjukkan bola plastik dan mengguncangnya pelan hingga lonceng di dalamnya berbunyi.

Helena memandang dengan rasa ingin tahu, matanya seolah bertanya, "Apa itu? Apa itu?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, Helena medongakkan kepalanya. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke kiri, Helena mengikutinya. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa melihat wajah kucingku yang seperti berharap, "berikan padaku! Ayo cepat berikan padaku!"

Aku tersenyum dan menggelindingkan bola itu di lantai. Helena dengan semangat mengejar bola itu dan saat dia berhasil menangkapnya, dia langsung memainkan bola kecil itu dengan cakarnya. Tak sanggup lagi menahan diri, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengambil fotonya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Saking lucunya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengirim foto Helena pada Quatre, Trowa, Heero dan Wufei. Mereka harus tahu kalau kucingku ini paling manis sejagad raya.

Seperti biasa, balasan segera aku terima. Dari Wufei hanya berisi, 'kurang kerjaan'.

Dari Heero berisi, 'rasanya warna kucingmu coklat. Apa aku salah lihat?'. Sungguh Heero sepertinya harus memakai kacamata sekarang.

Kalau dari Trowa lumayan membuatku terdiam saat membaca balasan darinya yang berisi, 'lucu sekali. Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia ke sirkus, kurasa Leo dan Mara akan senang bermain dengannya'. Yang harus ku ingatkan pada Trowa adalah fakta kalau Leo dan Mara itu adalah dua singa dewasa yang ukurannya puluhan kali lipat dari Helena.

Yang jelas paling membuatku terhibur adalah balasan dari Quatre yang benar-benar tahu arti kaya 'penyayang binatang'. _Little_ Quatre selalu membalas semua e-mailku dengan panjang lebar, 'Helena semakin besar saja. Aku sudah kangen memeluknya. Kapan-kapan boleh kan aku ke sana? Kemarin aku sempat minta pada Rashid untuk mengizinkan aku memelihara kucing, tapi ditolak. Katanya tugas Preventer saja sudah membuatku nyari melupakan urusan bisnis keluarga, entah apalagi jadinya kalau aku memelihara kucing juga. Aku iri padamu, Duo'.

Nah kalau sudah begini jadi bingung harus senang apa prihatin. Tuan muda yang satu itu memang selalu kelewat disayang oleh anggota Maguanac.

Kemudian aku pun melanjutkan melihat televisi, membiarkan Helena sibuk dengan mainan barunya. Ah… memang menyenangkan kalau rumah ramai seperti ini.

.

#

.

Bunyi alarm jam weker bergema di kamar, tapi rasanya mataku berat sekali. Aneh, biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini. Badanku juga rasanya berat sekali… Seperti dibelenggu borgol besi saja. Lemas, aku mengambil jam wekerku dan langsung terkejut melihat angka yang tertera di sana. 8:30. Aku terlambat! Aku melompat bangun dan mendadak sekelilingku terasa berputar dan seketika aku ambruk lagi ke kasur. Gawat… sepertinya aku demam.

"Miaw…" Helena melompat naik ke tempat tidurku, "miaw~"

"Ahh… maaf… kau pasti lapar ya?"

Helena menjilat pipiku dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya.

"_Sorry, girl_… rasanya… aku… le…"

Entah apa ucapanku selesai, yang jelas setelah itu yang aku ingat hanya kegelapan saja.

.

.

.

Hmmm… apa ini? Rasanya nyaman sekali…

Perlahan, ku paksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Saat itu aku melihat wajah Quatre memandangku dengan cemas dan sebentar kemudian berganti raut wajah lega.

"Duo… syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

"Quatre… kenapa kau di sini?"

Quatre tersenyum, "kau demam tinggi. Tadi Helena meneleponku."

"Hah?" aku mulai khawatir otakku rusak karena demam ini.

Setengah tertawa, Quatre menjelaskan padaku, "sepertinya Helena bereksperimen dengan ponselmu dan akhirnya menekan nomorku. Mendengar suara meong-meongnya yang lucu, aku pikir kalau ponselmu tertinggal di rumah. Tapi begitu melihat jam, kau tdak biasanya terlambat sampai satu setengah jam, Duo. Karena itu aku tahu ada yang salah."

"Jadi Helena jadi dewi penyelamatku hari ini," kataku lirih, tenggorokanku rasanya sakit sekali, "lalu… bagaiman akau bisa masuk?"

Quatre tersenyum penuh arti, "jangan pikir cuma kamu saja yang mendapat pelatihan untuk membuka segala jenis kunci, Duo."

Dan aku tidak bertanya lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana badanmu sekarang? Ada yang sakit?"

"Yeah… tenggorokanku kering."

"Jelas saja kering, kau tidur sampai malam begini."

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, "malam? Ini sudah malam?"

Quatre mengangguk, "hampir jam 10 malam. Wufei, Trowa dan Heero ada di luar, mereka menyusulku kemari begitu tahu kau sakit," dia mengambilkanku segelas air putih dan membantuku duduk.

"Yang lain ada di sini juga?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Iya. Mereka juga mencemaskanmu."

Saat itu aku melihat Trowa masuk ke kamarku dengan menggendong Helena. Makhluk satu ini memang penjinak segala binatang, padahal Helena sampai sekarang masih anti dekatdekat Wufei dan Heero, well yeah- aku tidak menyalahkan dia. Siapa yang tidak takut dekat-dekat dengan dua orang paling antisosial di seluruh bumi dan koloni itu.

"Miaw~" Helena melompat dari pelukan Trowa dan langsung mendarat di kasurku. Dengan manja dia mengeong padaku dan aku pun memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang hangat.

"_Hey, baby…"_ aku mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang, "kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan sekarat sendirian di rumah. Kau kucing pintar."

Helena mengeong keras, seolah bangga pada dirinya.

Quatre dan Trowa tertawa, "kau harus memberi penghargaan padanya, Duo," ujar Trowa, "dari tadi dia hilir mudik keluar masuk kamarmu. Bahkan semua mainannya dia abaikan."

Aku memandang helena yang melingkar di pangkuanku, "dia memang kucing yang sangat pintar."

Tak lama, Wufei masuk ke kamarku dengan wajah kesal, ya, kapan sih dia tidak berwajah kesal?

"Maxwell! Jangan berani-berani kau membuat heboh seperti ini lagi!" serunya seketika, "waktu aku dan Quatre menemukanmu, aku pikir kau sudah jadi mayat."

"Hei hei, Wu-man, kau menyumpahiku mati muda ya?"

Quatre menengahi dengan segera, "sudah sudah, kenapa malah bertengkar. Wufei, kalau kau mau bilang kau panik dan khawatir, katakan saja langsung, tidak usah pakai marah-marah begitu."

Melihat wajah Wufei yang mendadak memerah, aku jadi langsung berniat menggodanya, "apa itu benar, Feifei? Kau panik? Oh… ku harap aku bisa melihat wajah panikmu."

"Dia hampir saja memanggil _ambulance_ kalau aku tidak segera memeriksamu dan memastikan kaau kau cuma demam saja."

Tak tahan diperolok begitu, Wufei menggerutu entah apa dan langsung keluar kamar.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa masih demam?" tanya Heero.

Aku menyentuh keningku sendiri, "kurasa masih. Tapi daripada memusingkan demam, aku lebih pusing karena perutku lapar sekali. Apa ada makanan?"

Senyum langka tampak sekilas di wajah Heero yang biasanya sedatar tembok itu, "kalau dia sudah bisa merasakan lapar, ku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Trowa sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Aku ambilkan dulu ya?" Quatre beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari kamar. Heero mengikutinya. Hanya Trowa sekarang yang ada bersamaku.

Dia menata beberapa bantal di belakangku supaya aku bisa bersandar dengan nyaman, "kau mau susu atau coklat hangat?"

"Ku rasa coklat lebih mengenyangkan. Aku benar-benar lapar."

"Oke, aku buatkan dulu."

"Thanks, Trowa,' kataku tulus. Trowa memang yang paling perhatian setelah Quatre. Dia itu seperti sosok seorang kakak untuk kami semua.

"Miaww…" Helena mengeong pelan karena usapanku berhenti.

"Iya iya, Tuan Putri," aku melanjutkan mengusap bulu lembutnya dan Helena tenang lagi.

Tak lama Quatre kembali membawa semangkuk bubur yang dengan cepat aku habiskan. Lalu Trowa menyusul dengan secangkir coklat hangat yang enak. Setelah perutku kenyang, Quatre menyuruhku meminum obat dan rebahan lagi.

"Ayo, Helena, biarkan Duo tidur," Trowa mencoba mengangkat kucing putih yang berbaring di sebelahku, tapi Helena berontak dan memamerkan cakarnya dengan posisi berbahaya. Kalau Trowa tidak cepat menarik tangannya, aku yakin tiga bekas cakaran cantik aka menghias tangannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan nanti.

Dengan lagak angkuh dan penuh kemenangan, Helena melingkar di sebelah bantalku.

"Tidak apa, biarkan dia di sini," kataku.

Mengangguk, Trowa pun berjalan ke arah pintu bersama Quatre.

"Istirahatlah, Duo. Kami menginap di sini, jadi kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja kami. Oke?" kata Quatre.

Aku mengangguk dan menggumamkan, "thanks," dengan lirih. Sepertinya obat yang ku minum milai bereaksi karena kantuk mulai menyerang tanpa ampun.

Lampu kamarku dimatikan, tapi pintu tidak ditutup. Aku melihat Quatre dan Trowa bergabung dengan Wufei dan Heero di sofa. Saat itu aku tersenyum. Aku… tidak sendirian. Tanganku menyentuh cakar kecil Helena yang sudah tidur pulas, lalu sekali lagi memandang keempat sobat karibku di luar kamar.

Aku tidak pernah sendirian.

Tersenyum, aku pun memejamkan mata. Saat ini… inilah kebahagiaan kecil yang senantiasa menyelimutiku, menuntunku pada kebahagiaan yang lebih besar lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Gini nih kalo lagi stress, yang niatnya dikerjain belakangan malah jadi duluan #orz Well, er… ya moga-moga ficnya ga bikin ngantuk deh ==

Special thanks buat **Ambu**, **Zen** dan **Eli** yang sudah bersedia menjawab semua pertanyaan geje saya mengenai kucing pagi tadi. Tapi mungkin detailnya aku pake di fic kucing yang satu lagi, masih dalam proses pengerjaan =)

Mohon masukan, saran dan kritiknya =))


End file.
